Throwing Stones
by FindingRainbows
Summary: Nina comes to a realisation- Mitchell is like Bruce. Two scenes to slot in towards the end/after 2.08. Got a few strong words in it. First attempt at this...feedback would be great, thank you.


Disclaimer- I don't own Being Human or Finding Nemo.

Nina woke to find her self alone in bed. Her heart sank slightly. Where was George? She knew he wouldn't have gone far but with everything that had happened she felt very alone anytime he left her side. She untangled herself from the sheets and stood up.

'Don't get up. I'm here,' she heard George say as he appeared in the doorway. Nina sat back down and George joined her on the edge of the bed. She waited for him to speak first.

'I had to get rid of it,' he said with a sense of relief and although she had no idea what he was referring to, it was evident that he had succeeded in his task.

'Get rid of...' she began but George interrupted gently.

'A message. I left Mitchell a message,' he looked at her now and Nina could see tears beginning to form, 'When we were inside the...facility, I called Mitchell on his phone and he didn't answer so I left him a message. I told him to stay away, Nina.' The first tear fell from George's eyes. Nina couldn't quite believe the guilt with which he had said that last sentence and she decided that she couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

'George, I don't think anyone would have blamed you for that decision. Mitchell isn't exactly...'

'He's my best friend, Nina.' George interrupted more forcefully this time. Nina sighed. This was really an old argument for her not that George realised it. She couldn't understand George's loyalty to the vampire. She understood that he needed him now as he was the only 'person' who understood George's grief over Annie, but secretly she hoped that he would leave them. She didn't feel guilty about that. Why should she? In her eyes Mitchell was a monster.

'I don't understand, George. After all that he has done...'

'It's not like I didn't know! It's not like I don't know! I just...' George had stood up and was pacing in front of her now. She decided to just let him continue.

'...He never hid it from me, Nina. I knew from the beginning that he was a vampire and yet...and yet, I couldn't not like him. I tried. Oh, how I tried but he helped me. He helped me and I needed that. And it's so easy to forget what he is. He can be so....normal, you know?'

Nina nodded despite herself. She wanted to disagree but she realised that before she had found out what Mitchell was, she had considered him normal. Whatever normal was anyway. She had just seen him as an ordinary bloke albeit a rather attractive ordinary bloke. Although, she reasoned now that a few nights ago when George dragged him out of the facility covered in someone else's blood, well, that certainly wasn't normal. She hadn't liked it when he had helped the other vampire escape either. She couldn't go back to thinking that Mitchell was just another bloke after that. She had seen too much.

'...I don't know. Maybe I had watched too many films- he said that to me once- 'We're not all Dracula'- because he never seemed evil. Despite my best instincts, he became my best friend.'

'Yes but George, he has done evil things. I mean Christ knows what he had been up to before he came to the facility...'

'I don't want to think about that,' George said with a hint of panic. Like a child who didn't want the magic of Christmas ruining.

'How can you not George? See, this is the problem.' Nina was also stood now and she could feel anger rising inside.

'Because that's not him. That wasn't my best friend.'

'He isn't two different people George.'

'No, no, he isn't....he's a person trapped inside a vampire.'

Nina stopped herself from shouting back a retort. Something about what George said made her want to listen to whatever he said next.

'Mitchell maybe a vampire, Nina but there is a human inside there somewhere and that human has to fight. He has to fight every single second to not let the vampire take over.'

'Well maybe he should stop fighting because clearly it isn't working,' Nina sat down on the bed again and put her head in her hands. She suddenly became aware that it was in fact the middle of the night and five minutes ago she had been sound asleep.

'How can you say that? How can you say that?' George's voice squeaked and caused Nina to raise her head to stare at him.

'George, it's late and this is not really...'

'No, Nina, I want to make it clear that I am not going to abandon Mitchell.'

'But you were prepared to in the facility, weren't you? What's changed George?'

'I...I...I can't loose another friend.'

'So, the only reason you want Mitchell to stick around is because Annie is gone.' Nina winced slightly at her own bluntness.

'No...no...I...' George stopped. It was clear that that was a reason for him not to abandon Mitchell but it wasn't just that. George sat beside Nina and took a deep breath before he continued, 'Look, I know that this is hard for you to understand. The human side of Mitchell that I refer to hasn't exactly been around lately but, but, if you knew what he was like.'

'George, I have met the human side of Mitchell as you call it, at the hospital, back when I didn't know what he was.' Now that she thought about it Mitchell was an instrumental part in how she and George came to be together but she wasn't about to bring that up. Instead she continued, 'But I know that he is a vampire now. I've seen what he's capable of and I can't ignore it.'

'Have you met the others?'

George's question threw Nina for a moment, 'Others?'

'Other vampires?'

'There was that one that stayed at the house...'

'The others put things into perspective. I really want you to understand that he isn't like them. Not deep down. The others are content with being evil. They feel no guilt, no remorse for what they do. No, that's wrong- they aren't prepared to feel the guilt.'

'I don't...' Nina was starting to get lost in the conversation.

'But Mitchell, he wants to give up. He wants to quit no matter the consequences. Something must have happened.'

'I'm not...'

'Something big must have happened for him to turn...for him to go dark. I should have asked. I should have done something sooner.' George looked as if he was coming to some sort of realisation. Nina felt like she had missed something.

'I don't understand what you mean, George.'

'We drifted apart and I never asked. I was so hung up on...so wrapped up in my own...I mean I didn't even know about Annie.'

'What about Annie? George?'

'Mitchell told me that he was going to try and make the other vampires go clean and I never once asked him how it was going. I mean, I knew, I knew that it wasn't the best idea but I should have at least supported him more. And Annie, well, Annie left a suicide note and I had no idea that she felt that way.'

Nina felt like she should respond but couldn't quite find the words or take in what she was hearing.

'We drifted apart. All of us.'

Nina finally felt like she understood, if only slightly more than before.

'You can't blame yourself for....'

'Can't I? Mitchell was obviously loosing control and I didn't see it. Not until it was too late anyway...and even then he had to tell me.'

'He had to 'tell you'?

'Yeah,' George chuckled weakly at the absurdity of it, 'I took it for him being drunk at first. He had to literally tell me to leave the house.'

'When was this?'

'Before we left for the facility. Annie told me there was someone in the kitchen. I could see that it was Mitchell so I couldn't understand why she had said 'someone'. She knew straight away that something was wrong. That's when I saw what I think you see; pure vampire. And it was horrible. I can't deny that. But, Mitchell, the Mitchell that I know, even fought through that- he told us to leave. He was still trying to protect us.'

'See, even he knows that he is dangerous.'

George suddenly turned to face her, 'I think you are forgetting what we are.'

'I advise you to not continue with wherever that thought is going.'

'No, no...' George stood up again. 'We are werewolves. Once a month we turn in a ferocious animal.'

'Oh really, I hadn't quite figured that out.'

'I tried to put that animal to sleep once. I got cocky about it too until the rage leaked out into my everyday life.'

'You put the wolf to sleep?'

'Yes, it was a beautiful sight. But like I said, it didn't work and I ended up wanting to kill people on the bus. I refused the wolf the right to rampage.'

'So, hang on, let me get this right. You are saying that Mitchell has a right to kill because he is a vampire? I mean, what the fuck?'

'Or course, I'm not saying that. Well, I guess...No, no, what I'm saying is that we can't exactly hold him to the same standards as a human. He isn't one. No matter how horrific it may be, vampires drink blood. It is what they do. The wolf would kill people too. It would kill without a second thought. Would you blame me if that happened? What am I saying, you already blame me for scratching you...' George had said the last part under his breath but Nina still heard. A silence hung over them now.

Nina wasn't quite sure how the conversation had ended up here. Her mind had been swirling during the majority of it but now it was focused. Focused on one concept; blame. She had to admit that she had blamed George at first and she couldn't deny that she had at times made that obvious to him but after everything that had happened she didn't feel that way anymore. How could she? She was a werewolf herself now and she knew that she couldn't control the wolf. Knowing that, how could she blame George for something he did when he was the wolf? The most they could do was lock the wolf away. Away from people. That was what George had done. If anything she was to blame for being scratched. She wouldn't listen. She had been too stubborn. Even though, she had been told. Mitchell had told.... Mitchell. Mitchell is why this conversation had begun. The vampire. If Mitchell, nope, rephrase that, when Mitchell kills, is it the same as when a human kills? If the wolf killed would that be the same? No. No. How could it be? The wolf is uncontrollable. The human disappears completely. That is what Nina had told herself should the worst happen but deep down she knew that she would never be able to forgive herself. If a human kills another human then that is just barbaric. Owen was evil. No question. If a vampire kills a human then that's.... to be expected. Fuck. Did she actually just think that? No, no, that is that way it is; vampires kill humans. They drink their blood. That's practically the dictionary definition and she adhered to that way of thinking having never met a real one. That was the problem now. She knew a real vampire and her boyfriend happened to be his best friend. What the hell happened to her life? Her boyfriend had a vampire for a best friend. She didn't approve of her boyfriends best friend. Now that she thought about it, what a rather human situation to be in. She had a fairly good reason not to approve, she thought; he kills people. Why does he kill people though? He is a vampire. That still felt like a 'get out' clause to Nina. Sure, vampires are expected to kill humans but it doesn't make it right. However, it does kind of go against nature...

'He's like Bruce.' Nina words broke the silence and the randomness of them caused George to turn and look at her like she had grown an extra head. Nina couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. George could be so cute.

'Excuse me?'

'Mitchell. He is like Bruce.'

'I'm not quite following.'

'Bruce from Finding Nemo. You know, the shark? 'Fish are friends not food!''

'Oh, that Bruce.'

'A shark that is trying to be a vegetarian. That's Mitchell'

'I'm not quite sure how he'd feel about being compared to a cartoon shark but I think I see your point.'

'I'm just trying to say that I think I...I've realised that if Mitchell is trying to fight against his nature like you say he is then that's...well, its admirable, I have to admit'

'He is Nina. He really is. He may have recently lost the battle but I have to be there to support him again.'

'I hope I start seeing what you see in him, George, I really do.'

'I do too, Nina. I do too. Human Mitchell is in there somewhere and I just have to reach in there and pull it out. I could have thought of a better way to put that.'

Nina let out a small chuckle, 'Yeah, you could have. Look, I'm not sure that I will ever be able to see Mitchell as a 'normal' person and part of the reason for that is, I'm not sure that he will ever be able to completely stop killing people...'

'I'm not sure about that either,' George interrupted, 'but I said that I will always be his friend.' He paused. 'I still can't believe I told him to leave us. Annie would have been so mad at me.'

'Yeah, but you haven't abandoned him have you?'

'Yeah,' George dropped his head and rubbed at his neck. A tiredness washed over him then he looked upwards again and with a sort of urgency he continued, 'I don't want you to think that I think its right that he kills people because he is a vampire because I don't. It makes me sick to my stomach.'

'I know. I know that.'

'I hate what he is. What he can do.'

'And yet, you still want to be friends with him? Mitchell is lucky to have you, I hope he knows that'

'Hmm...see, the funny thing is- I think that I'm lucky to have him most of the time. '

The sincerity with which George said those words made it hard for Nina not to believe him. She knew that the argument was as good as over now and that Mitchell would be staying. Her thoughts on the matter were not as negative now. Perhaps, they never should have been- George wouldn't be friends with a vampire who wasn't worth saving. George couldn't be. Besides, in helping a vampire to stay off blood wouldn't they inevitably be saving some of humanity? She wasn't naive, she knew the probability Mitchell would kill again was high but at least they would be keeping the numbers down. She cringed at herself for referring to humans as mere numbers. Her life had definitely altered.

'We should get some sleep.'

Nina turned to face George who had climbed back into bed. She watched him as he closed is eyes. He looked peaceful but she knew that was only on the surface. She slipped beside him and felt his strong arms wrap around her. Safe, again. She felt his breath on her neck and just as he was about to drift off she decided to tell him one last piece of information, 'I don't blame you, George.'

* * *

'I can't understand it, George. I mean, how? How could he be so upset about it?' Nina continued her march into the bedroom. She knew that after the 'visit' from Annie, this conversation probably shouldn't be top priority but her anger had taken over. They had all be crying about Annie and then Mitchell had to bring up Lucy.

'He did love her.' George said in a hushed tone which suggested to Nina that she was talking too loud. She didn't care.

'Yeah, but that was before. Christ, look what's happened...what she did...I just....'

'I can't throw stones!' Mitchell's voice came from behind and both Nina and George turned to look at him. 'I have no right to throw stones.'

'What the fuck?

'There's that expression- people in glasses houses and shit. I can't throw stones.'

'Mitchell...' George tried to step in but Mitchell continued;

'I don't have the right...didn't have the right to judge Lucy. I have done far worse things then she ever did.'

'Yes, but she's human,'

'Look, Nina, I could keep using the reason that I am a vampire... I even used it with Lucy- I said that the difference between me and her was that she had a choice.'

'But that's true.'

'Is it? I don't have to drink blood. I can 'live' without it. Yeah, it may be difficult but is that a reason not to give up?'

'It goes against your nature though, doesn't it? Whereas a human killing another human is just...'

'Technically, Lucy killed werewolves.' As soon as the words left his lips, George knew he had said the wrong thing as both Nina and Mitchell swung round to glare at him. 'I'll shut up,' he quickly added and he slumped down onto the bed. There was a moment of silence. Thoughts circled in Nina's head. Mitchell was right, he couldn't throw stones. She had been so blinded by her own rage but surely she had the right to throw more than just stones?

'I'm sorry,' Nina said suddenly, taking Mitchell by surprise.

'I don't...?'

'I wasn't exactly helpful before; encouraging you to kill Lucy. Never let me work with addicts. I was just so...' Nina ran her hands through her hair. It had been a long day.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for.'

Nina smiled slightly and went over to sit beside George on the bed. Mitchell lent in the door frame. It was a while before one of them spoke again.

'We have to focus on Annie now,' George announced and this time his companions turned and looked at him with strong agreement. They were going to get Annie back.


End file.
